Flowers and Jelly Bears
by Mintsikka
Summary: Artemis has had enough of Wally's obnoxious flirting with M'gann and decides to put an end to M'gann's harassment. Cheesy and fluffy Spitfire One-shot.


**I got an assignment in English class 'write a narrative. Use about 300 words'.  
><strong>

**I thought I should give writing a fanfic a chance.. **_And poor teacher who had to read this xD If you ever find this, I'm sorry..**  
><strong>He thought I had copy pasted it from Internet, because of the names and all.  
><em>

**So yeah this is my very first narrative in English : P**

mintsikka. deviantart. com/ art / I-would-like- 273221126 _My artwork I based this story to... : P (remove the spaces)_

**I don't own Young Justice or its characters.. This is only a Fanfiction. **

**Enjoy~!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was just another typical day at Mount Justice. Superboy was training with Black Canary. Robin was somewhere hacking something. And the most typical part of them all was that Wally was in the kitchen with M'gann of course. M'gann was trying to bake cookies, but Wally was blocking her way.<p>

_She thought it would be better for her to stay out of it but she couldn't leave M'gann all by herself with Casanova, could she? Poor girl didn't have a clue how to tell Wally to get lost. Plus she was hungry. Why now, stomach?_

Martian girl was certainly relieved when she saw the archer walk in. "Hello Artemis" She greeted.

"Hi M'gann - - **Kid Idiot.**" Last one was only a compulsory greeting.

Kid Idiot gave her a glance for using that name, and a forced nod. As revenge he used, the name she hated the most, 'Arty'. Artemis supposed that she deserved that. Then he quickly refocused his attention back to Miss M. which was fine with Artemis.

Artemis walked to the fridge as Wally continued harassing M'gann who was way too polite to turn him down the way he would understand it. _It was time to put an end to it once and for all._

Without even bothering to turn around she snapped: "Hey Baywatch, take my word she's not interested. If she was, she would need another shrink session from Black Canary." Her tone changed from frustrated to freezing cold as she continued, "Besides, green doesn't suit you."

She didn't see Casanovas face but she was sure, he was upset. Next thing she saw from the corner of her eye was Wally speeding away.

_Was her comment really that bad? Was he genuinely hurt? Had she really hurt him? – More than usual that is. Had she crossed a line?_

Why did she even care?

M'gann looked at her, trying to make her feel guilty which obviously wasn't needed. She already had bad conscience.

"That was mean, even from you." The judge said to Artemis. And pronounced her sentence "You should go-"

"Apologize..." Artemis interrupted the judge by murmuring the rest of her sentence. _Why was she the one who had to apologize, anyway? She wasn't the one who didn't take a hint or the one who harassed M'gann all the time._M'gann nodded as she had succeeded to bring Worlds peace.

M'gann pushed her out of the kitchen, literally, and so began the forced search. She checked everywhere with no result. Wally wasn't anywhere to be found.

_And honestly speaking how could she? If the speedster didn't want her to find him, it was hopeless even to try. That was a fact. When somebody moves with the speed of light, it's just as hard to catch them as actual light_.

Archer quitted her search because she hadn't eaten anything the whole day and her stomach began to protest loudly. It was no use. She could never find him anyway. She gave in for the hunger and aimed to the kitchen.

To her surprise she found him. He was in the kitchen with M'gann. "Surprise, surprise: kitchen." Artemis wasn't sure if she actually said it or was it just a thought. Apparently it was only a thought since it hadn't any response whatsoever.

This time he had a flower with him. "I just wanted to show this flower how incredibly beautiful you are~" was his pick up line of the day. Artemis was annoyed by the fact that she had just run all over the place and been worried for nothing. Evidently he wasn't even hurt enough to forget M'gann.

She wasn't really in the mood for watching this, real life teen Soap opera that was in front of her. She just stood there with her arms crossed and pouted.

Just for a split of a second she thought:_ it would be nice to get a flower from him even with his **stupid** cheesy pick up line._ She imagined, Wally West giving her a flower, no a **rose,**and saying "I just wanted to show this rose what true beauty is." She shook her head to get that particular image out of her head. Then she turned on her heels and rushed to opposite direction.

_What was up with her? He was Kid Idiot, truly annoying geek, harassing Casanova, and very irritating teammate! As she had earlier stated he had the most stupid pick up lines she had ever heard._

He was Wally!

She drifted lost in her thoughts without caring where she was going. Soon she found herself sitting in the stairway.

And suddenly she heard a voice behind her say: "Want a jelly bear, jelly?" It was Wally. He sat next to her.

"Is Wally West sharing candy? With me? Out of all people?" She tried her best to keep her voice as witty as possible but failed - horribly. She was far too abashed to keep it together. She didn't even notice that he had implied that she was jealous of him.

"You want one or not?" The boy asked again with a slight annoyance in his voice.

_This was the kind of a story you tell your grandchildren about. And clearly she wasn't in the mood for letting her grandchildren down. _She quickly picked the red one before he changes his mind and she would miss her chance.

"You do know that they are Gummy bears – not jelly bears, right?" She mocked after she had managed to pull her thoughts together.

He looked stunned and then replied "Yes as a matter of fact I do, but jelly fits better." with his know-it-all voice.

She slapped him on the head. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"You have no idea how frustrating it is to wander around the cave looking for you, and then find you at the very same place you were in the beginning."

He smirked at her. "You were looking for me?" Something in the way he said it made her blush a little.

"No. - Yes." She admitted after she had swallowed her dignity.

"I never took you for the worrying type."

"That was only because M'gann made me. Don't get any ideas, Casanova." she growled. His smirk widened even more. One inch more and his face would have ripped.

After a short break she continued: "Don't get mixed up with my attitude and personality. My personality is who **I am**. My attitude depends on who **you are**." Then she punched him, stood up, winked wickedly, and walked away.

Wally remained in the same position. He watched the archer walk behind the corner. That was probably the longest time he had ever been still.

* * *

><p><strong>Constructive criticism is appreciated : DDD<br>**

**My teacher has checked this so if you spot an error PLEASE TELL ME! I want to get back at him so badly :'DDD**

When my friend saw me drawing gummy bear and that I had written jelly bear our conversation was about same as in the fic.. xDDD  
>Thought I had written that part day before.. DEJA VU much? <em>Of course, because I'm just like Wally and she's just like Artemis<em> /shot/

Also about the ending; personality and attitude thing, I got it from tumblr, what a wonderful place ~

**Tell me what you think :)**


End file.
